Individuals may often strive to do “good” in the world and create a positive impact on those around them, but sometimes they may be uncertain of the best way to achieve this goal. Indeed, it may be common for people to lose track of this goal in the pressures of everyday life. In addition to “doing good”, individuals may also strive to avoid “doing harm” by spreading their own negative emotions. For example, if a person is leading a stressful life, one side effect may be (often unintentionally) spreading stress to loved ones, colleagues and other people with whom one has daily interactions. Individuals may occasionally be made aware of the effects that they have on others either directly (e.g., implicitly or explicitly) in the moment or indirectly by hearing about it later. If, however, the feedback is delayed, ineffective or not delivered in a way in which individuals can consume it, the feedback may not be useful.